


dissolve into me

by Butter_me__this



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: EXTREMELY SLOW UPDATES, Maybe - Freeform, Multichapter, Mutual Pining, PINING KEITH, Slow Burn, idk - Freeform, klance, love bug, love bug au, pining lance, probably eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_me__this/pseuds/Butter_me__this
Summary: things go awry when keith and lance go on a mission.or, a love bug au where both lance and keith get bit at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

The air around them was overcome and submerged by the intense feeling of lust and love, breaking down their consciousness and transporting the two men into a realm of greed and longing--not allowing them to escape, no matter how much they struggled in response. Their bodies moved on their own, taking rushed steps towards one another in an attempt to reach each other, hands raking over the armor covered chests and helmet encased faces with a sense of rushed desire.  


It was almost like they had no time to waste, like the overwhelming sense of dread was always around them, giving them no moment to take for themselves; so they took this as an opportunity. They could die at any second, at any given instance, and no one would know of the blinding love they had for each other.  


In the middle of the field filled with strange purple colored strands of plant life, lips met in a hurried fashion, clashing in a symphony of thunder crashes and lightning strikes. Eyes slid closed and cheeks were held, tenderly, by rough gloved hands as another pair gripped the other's waist, pulling them closer to their body. The atmosphere shifted in that moment, changing from a desperate, almost agonizing moment to a selfishly tender one, lips separating only to come back once again in a purposefully slow kiss.  


The two stood there, embracing each other and pressing chaste pecks onto their significant other's lips like the world was ending, completely unaware of their surroundings or whomever was watching. The universe stopped for them in that moment, revolving only around the males and creating a peaceful, almost sickening, ambience.  


Their helmets clanked against one another, melding with the sound of slick lips connecting and breathy gasps from the mouths of the love sick fools, minds straying and eyes fluttering at the feeling of being held by the one of their dreams. They were in an absolute state of heaven, and nothing was going to ever ruin it.  


Almost like the unspoken words were out to get them, static filled the quiet moment, breaking their full concentration of their solicitous and stress-free embrace. It continued for a minute, making the two males open their eyes to reveal dilated pupils and red blown cheeks, their broken moment almost beginning again before a commanding voice cut through their helmets.  


“...ance, Keith,” it began with a slight tremble and delay. “Where are you guys? We don’t see your locations anywhere on the starmap.”  


With a small sigh, Lance removed a hand from where it was positioned around Keith’s waist to his helmet, earning a disappointed whine from the male still wrapped around his lanky frame. With a small smile, Lance leaned down a bit and kissed the pouting lips, lingering for a second before disconnecting and pressing the front of his helmet against Keith’s.  


They looked at each other once again, staring deep into each other’s eyes and getting lost momentarily--mentally tracing a map of each freckle, blemish, and scar on their faces, each flaw that made the other perfectly imperfect.  


“You’re beautiful,” Lance muttered, voice soft and low, breath melting over the smaller male’s lips. He was smitten, absolutely enthralled, enamored by the man with the tangled, choppy, ebony colored mullet. The guy who he had hated with every ounce of his being and made it his number one priority to become rivals with him--to one up the man who had undeniably stolen his breath, and his heart with it, only to, what? Fall in love with said person.  


One look at Keith made his entire body stiffen, the air seem to be impossible to obtain, and made his chest constrict almost painfully; it was horrible, but tolerable, all because it was Keith. The thought made him want to collapse at the sudden realization that he wanted this. He wanted this man situated in his arms, the man who had the brightest cheeks and the smallest, purest smile playing delicately on his lips at the words he uttered. Lance wanted to be Keith’s.  


“Guys,” the moment, once again, was ruined by the impatient voice of their team leader. “Where are you?”  


Reluctantly, Lance let go of Keith, whispering into his ear that they had to answer Shiro when the male opened his mouth to complain about the warmth loss. With a ton of hesitance, Keith agreed, sinking down to the dark blue soil with a pout and arms crossed.  


At the sight, Lance practically curled in on himself, wishing he had a camera to take a picture of such a cute action--with a dramatic flair he seemed to always have, he flung himself onto the man and nuzzled his helmet covered head into Keith’s neck.  


“Wha--?!”  


A choked gasp escaped Keith’s throat as he fell to the ground, a heavy pressure pressing down on the front half of his body.  


“You are too cute!” Lance nearly sobbed, pressing a kiss onto his adam’s apple and sitting up once again. “How is that fair?!”  


“You’re adorable though,” Keith countered, placing his gloved hands on Lance’s hips. “It's a struggle for me too.”  


“God,” the tanned boy had a lovestruck smile plastered on his face, cheeks seeming to be stained pink as he stared down at the red paladin. “How’d I get so lucky?”  


“I could ask you the same thing,” Keith grinned.  


The two gravitated towards one another, faces not even a hair's length away when the static picked up once more.  


“Are you fucking joking? This is the third time I'm going to ask you both and it will be the last--where the hell are you?” Shiro did not sound happy one bit, voice grating to a level of annoyance no one has reached before in their entire two years in space. He sounded pissed; must be from all of the stress he has had to endure from all of the shit he’s gone through. No one can blame him at this point, they were all feeling easily irritable due to their living conditions and constant fussing of the state of staying alive. It didn’t help that the fact they had the role of saving the universe was on their shoulders at all times.  


With a jolt, the two quickly separated and stood, hands linking together almost instantly and unconsciously as they simultaneously answered the call of their team leader.  


“We’re on some Earth-like planet with purple grass and blue soil,” Lance said flawlessly, squeezing his partners hand. “Just, like, in the middle of a field. O'm not sure how to tell you our exact location but I, yeah.”  


Shiro sighed in response, the sound crackling over the comms before he muttered a few directions. “There should be a button on the side of your helmet, the left side, I believe. Press it and it’ll send your coordinates to the castle.”  


“Oh,” Lance intelligently spoke, nudging Keith with his hip. “Hey, babe, did you know about that?”  


Keith only shrugged, taking his free hand up to the side of his helmet to follow the instructions. Almost immediately, a small beep and a bright red light flickered on the back of it, making the red paladin flinch at the sudden sound in his ears.  


“...babe…? What? Uh, oh, yeah sorry about the noise, should’ve warned you beforehand.”  


“It’s cool,” Keith claimed, feeling an arm get wrapped around his waist and a quick peck get pressed onto his cheek. “Didn’t bother me much.”  


He laughed a bit as Lance found a ticklish spot on his side, a feeling of fond giddiness filling his chest as he put his hands on the blue paladin’s broad shoulders.  


“Oh my god, Lance,” he giggled, putting his flushed face in the crook of his slightly sweaty neck. “Not, no, not there!”  


The exclamation went unheard as Lance continued to attack Keith’s sides, his own laughter intertwining with his companion.  


No matter how many times Shiro told them that they were on their way to pick them and their lions up, the two in love goofs paid no attention to any words being thrown at them. They were too busy being in their own little world. 

[x]

It didn’t take long for the rest of the paladin’s to reach their coordinates, only a few minutes and a small pitstop later and they were landing next to the red and blue lions. Just as Lance described the planet, it was strangely reminiscent of Earth--the only exception being the color of the flora and fauna. It tugged at the heartstrings of all of them, taking them a moment to gather their emotions before venturing off into the field to look for the troublesome rivals.  


Though, it seemed as though something had recently changed between the two. All of the paladin’s had heard the conversation Shiro and Lance had had, along with a slight words uttered by Keith during the exchange. Lance had called him babe, and Keith had laughed. It was no big feat to figure out that something was definitely different with the two. Maybe the possibility that they were a couple? Or maybe they were just acting more friendly towards one another? That wouldn’t be difficult to believe, seeing as they have been getting more comfortable with each other whilst in the castle. They don’t argue as much, though they do bicker occasionally.  


Maybe this mission was the push that they needed. the push to finally get them to get along with each other without the irritable looks from the other team members and the scolding from Shiro. The only plausible thing the team could come up with as they continued their trek through the purple knee high grass was that they were becoming closer friends. The thought taking an invisible weight off all of their shoulders as the realized they wouldn’t have to hear their screaming matches anymore. No more petty arguments about stupid bullshit. The relief of that thought was unmeasurable to any amount of emotion the three paladin’s have felt in a long while.  


Except, when they finally stumbled upon the other two paladin’s, the relief washed away and the stress came back full force--helmet’s clashing to the strangely colored soil as hands raked through sweaty strands of hair.  


What they found was something none of them were expecting, the sight sending the Pidge into a state of disbelief and Hunk into one of concern while Shiro felt his eyes droop as exhaustion overcame his well being. Right when he thinks he can get a break, something like the sight in front of him happens.  


The two paladin’s, Lance and Keith, were looking fondly into each other's eyes, stealing quick pecks from lips and cradling the other in their arms--around them was a bright pink glow, the color going unnoticed by the two encased in it.  


Immediately, Pidge contacted the castle to inform Allura the condition of their team members, telling the Princess that it wasn’t anything too terribly serious, but it was going to take second for them to be able to form Voltron.  


With a twitch of his eye, Shiro looked down at the embraced paladin’s and the thought easily came to him. It echoed in his mind, thumping against the walls of his head repeatedly, creating a throbbing mess of a headache in its wake.

 

This was obviously not going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i....have infinite apologies for how long it took for this update to come out. i am sO SORRY.   
> but on another note, hello!

The moment Hunk and Shiro attempted to seperate the two paladin's, shit hit the fan. Keith immediately sought out a way to get back to his supposed lover, as did Lance, his hands wasting no time in prying Hunk's fingers away from his waist. His eyebrows furrowing and lips frowning as his entire mindset was thrown off, confused as to why his friends would do something so terrible and heartwrenching as take away his source of happiness. His Lance.

It just didn't make sense in his fogged up mind, he thought that his teammates would want him to be happy. And he was, when ever he seen Lance, his heart would skip a beat and butterflies would erupt in his gut--that's what his team wanted, right? 'Cause it's what Keith wanted. It's what he needed, actually. He couldn't live without Lance, wouldn't live without the lanky boy by his side. The idea nearly made him gag to himself.

His clouded violet eyes searched violently, frantically, for his man, hissing with a renewed vigor as he realized that Lance was no where to be seen.

Without his knowledge, without his own opinion, his own judgement, they took the only person he had ever truly loved. Gone. Away from him. WITHOUT him. His better half. Lance.

The tight hands around Keith's waist was a vice grip, unwilling to let him go until he was placed firmly into one of the lions; strapped and unmoving, no matter how much he struggled against the restraints. Keith's heart thundered inside his ribcage, eyes narrowing into slits as he attempted to undo the, frankly, unnecessary restrictions. He wasn't a prisoner, he wanted to scream at Hunk, he was his friend and teammate--and all he wanted was to get back to Lance.

Hunk grunted at the extortion of an unexpected kick to the back of his chair, an exhausted sigh escaping his lips as he twisted around to send a blank look to Keith.

"Yes, Keith?"

"...let me go."

"No can do, buddy. This has to be figured out first and then MAYBE, just maybe, I can let you go. Until then? No. Sorry, man." He turned back around in his seat, mind quickly drifting into a brief conversation with Yellow as his lion lifted off the planet. 

The goal was to get back to the Castle of Lions as fast as possible, given the circumstances. The paladins didn't have time to dilly-dally on a foreign planet anymore. The mission, which was to look after a certain area for some nearby citizens, had to be put off for another time. Other things had to be done first. Coalition be damned.

Besides, these things don't happen very often, against all popular belief, and must be seen in a very serious light. Which means that the paladins must be serious about the situation. Which also means that Hunk must be serious about it. And, honestly? That's easier said than done. But because this is between two of his closest friends, he was willing to try. And trying is better than nothing. He could be serious for this, as weird as the situation is, and he was willing to show that to both Lance and Keith.

Hunk smiled smugly to himself as he relaxed into his seat, shoulders untensing and eyebrows unfurrowing as he eased his lion into a smoother trip through the atmosphere. Easy peasy, no need to worry.

"Please, Hunk?"

But almost immediately, all his relaxing was swept away as his back tensed up once more at the soft voice Keith used, heartbeat doubling as sweat blossomed on his neck. Guilt swirled in his gut and he risked a glance over his shoulder, peeking at the restrained teen in the cockpit of Yellow.

"...Keith, you're making this so difficult for me, dude."

"Just let me go, Hunk.Tying me up is kind of an overkill. I don't even know WHY I'm tied up in the first place." Of course Keith knows why he's tied up, but Hunk doesn't need to know that.

He turned back around to avoid running into anything, gulping slowly as he came to the conclusion that it wouldn't hurt anyone to let him go.

So he untied him and regretted his choice the moment they got to the Castle.

[x]

The ride felt drawn out and lengthy, but it only took a few ticks before the ultimate case of secondhand embarrassment was achieved. The moment the Yellow lion was in the hangar, Keith shot out and ran like a bull straight out of hell to where Lance was. The one he had been itching to see and touch since they were seperated, the love of his life, his entire universe.

He couldn't have gotten there soon enough. His skin was itching, burning without the soft touch of his beloved, he wanted--needed--to be held, kissed, and loved by Lance. Needed to be under his watchful gaze, to be seen by those gorgeous, stormy blue eyes. Keith just couldn't get enough of Lance. His scent, his aura, his very being. He craved him just as much as the natural bodily function of breathing. Without him, without Lance, Keith was sure he would die.

It took him a total of two minutes to find said teen, who, was in fact, just as desperate to see Keith as well. The only difference being that he was placed in the common room, restraints wrapped around him in a similar fashion that Keith had had during the short trip from the planet.

A small burst of concern exploded within his being as he stepped into the room, eyes locking with Lance as he did so.

The moment Keith touched Lance, it was like an immediate rush of color sucker punched him in the jaw, lighting up the world around him in a way he had never seen before. Things seemed brighter, his emotions, too, got brighter, and he laughed. He laughed freely and genuinely as he got to work on untying Lance, working quickly and without a hitch--mind set on the idea of getting to hold this perfect boy as tightly as he wanted with no problems. And soon, the ropes fell to the floor and that idea became a reality.

Euphoric on the idea that his Lance was okay, safe, and back in his arms--it was so exhilarating. He leaned down and slotted his lips with the lanky boys, sliding together like puzzle pieces, fingers running through the short strands of brown tussled hair and tugging on his red bitten bottom lip. Soft sighs escaping busy mouths between breaths, hands exploring freely, and cheeks permanently painted a dark, muddy red as the two boys got lost on one another. The rest of the world disappeared and it was just them, their lips, and their love.

And nothing could ever change that.

[x]

The rest of the team walked in on, once again, another makeout session. With a twitch of an eye, they all turned to Hunk as if to ask the lingering question in the air, but without actually saying anything.

Hunk caught onto it fairly quickly, and looked sheepish. "He made me feel bad, I'm sorry!"

Pidge let out a groan as she heard a small giggle come from Lance over on the couch, hands coming up to cover her face, as if that would hide the reality of the situation. It didn't, and she hightailed it out of the room to go find their dear Altean Princess.

No one could blame her, it is extremely uncomfortable being a witness of some...strangely appropriate yet not appropriate PDA of two people you have come to see as brothers. Respectively, two metaphorical brothers who have claimed to hate each other with burning passions of three ETA cairnaes. The two still had a very intense pink glow surrounding them as they pulled each other even closer to one another, if that was even remotely possible at this point.

It made the room seem dim in comparison, and it was a normally an extremely bright lighted area. And, as impressive as the light show they were unknowingly putting on, it was easily as worrisome, too. But, until the residencial Altean duo made their appearance to justify whether or not it was something to worry about--they were just going to have to suck it up and deal with the whole 'attached-to-the-hip-and-lips' thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wh o o ps  
> this is actually kind of terrible lmao


	3. Chapter 3

As it turns out, the Alteans were not as worried about Lance and Keith as the paladin's were. In fact, they were hysterical about the whole ordeal. They ended up collapsing on the Castle floors with bright luminescent tears flowing down their cheeks as they laughed at the two glowing boys on the couch, who, as of which, we're still going at it. The entire situation screamed insanity--but at this point you just gotta learn how to roll with the punches.

Hunk awkwardly joined in on the laughing, adding his own chuckles and elbowing Pidge in the side to get her to do it too. And yeah, she ended up ignoring the first couple jabs in favor of her attention getting drawn to the brand new gossip topic of their team, but, eventually, she smacked his still armored elbow away with a hiss and forced a smile. Although extremely uncomfortable and, quite honestly, unfathomably confused, she looked up at Shiro for some sort of explanation--who was of no help, what-so-ever.

In response to her questioning gaze, he shrugged, eyes sliding back over the the wheezing aliens who looked like they were struggling to catch their breath, finally. But, as Shiro opened his mouth to ask why it was so funny, it just ended up starting all over again the moment they looked back at Lance and Keith.

With a low groan, Shiro slinked over to the common rooms couch, opposite and as far away as possible from the touchy and grubby hands of the 'lovers', and placed his face in his gloved ones. "Why do I even bother?"

"Well I mean, it is kind of, uh, funny...?" Hunk tried, eyes sliding over to where his friends were sucking on each other's faced with passion, then over to where the Princess and Coran were practically dying on the floor before grimacing. "Okay, well, maybe not funny but more of a...vacation?"

"How is this anything like a vacation?" Pidge uttered, rolling her eyes and scoffing. "I say this is like a Final Destination movie, honestly."

"What? How?"

"Like...it seems fine at first, but then it ends up being a disaster in the end. Just it's extremely tense the entire time."

"This isn't really that tense though," Hunk comments and scratches the back of his neck, a nervous tick he picked up from his time in the Garrison, and squints in the general direction of Lance and Keith. "I'm just mildly uncomfortable with how this situation is playing out. Like can we just, tell them no and squirt them with a water bottle?"

"They aren't cats, Hunk." Pidge sighs, but adjusts their glasses a bit and smirks. "But I would like to see their reactions when I do it."

"No, we're not doing that." Shiro pipes up from the far end of the couch. "We just need to have a better understanding of what went wrong on that planet."

The other two sigh and reluctantly agree to his idea, knowing that that would be the better solution to their problem. But they won't be getting any information any time soon. Not if the residential Alteans keep up their shinanigains. So, luckily it isn't anything too terribly serious if Allura and Coran are in hysterics rather than rushing around and trying to fix it. A welcome change from their usual bustle down and be serious all the time demenor, well, for Allura, that is.

Shiro let out a tired sigh and started to rub his temples, a headache starting to throb and create a mess in his mind palace. And he just mopped too! What a shame.

He peeked through his fingers when he was finished hiding in his hands, his eyes dancing around the room as he took in the situation. Two glowing boys on the other end of the couch, tangled up in a pile of limbs as they took a break from sucking face to look into each others eyes with such a fond look that it was sickening. Very different than what he was used to between the paladins but it was a less than disfavorable change, considering. Another two paladins talking quietly about their situation and, possibly, making jokes about what they could do to separate Lance and Keith that would just make Shiro's life more difficult than it already was. So, nothing out of the ordinary there. And lastly, the finally calmed down aliens of the ship that were helping each other off the floor and wiping their glowing tears as they let out a few more chuckles in finality.

Finally, they'll get some answers.

Shiro stood and went over to the Alteans, crossing his arms as he waited for them to catch their breath. It didn't take too long in actuality, but in his mind, it felt like years. He was so impatient to get his questions answered that he wanted to rip out his hair strand by strand, cause maybe then, he wouldn't feel so hopeless and less pathetic.

"Princess Allura, Coran, can you please tell us what's wrong with them?" Shiro pleaded with a concerned face, his mind reeling a mile a minute. "Is there anything we can do to fix it?"

"Oh dear, my apologies, Shiro," Allura started. "It seems as though our red and blue paladins have gotten bit by the Gugma Bug, or as you would say in your English terms, the Love Bug. It has no real harm factor, but it will take time for the symptoms to leave their systems."

"They got bit by, a Love Bug? Both of them? What?" Hunk questions, hopping into the discussion with wild confusion. "How does that happen? Why didn't we know they were on that planet? How did they both get bit by it? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

Pidge placed a hand on his arm. "Alright big guy, chill out. I'm sure the Princess was getting to that."

"Yes, thank you Pid-"

"But is it lethal? Can I convert it into something that can be lethal? What's the history behind a bug like that? What's the use?!"

"Pidge, that's enough." Shiro gave them a stern look and sighed once more. "Let them explain what's going on, please."

Allura and Coran blinked and shared a look. Then, finally, started to explain the Gugma Bug.

"The Gugma Bug has been thought to be extinct for ages," Coran said, twirling his mustache. "But it turns out, that's not the case. It's actually quite fascinating! My great-great grandfather used to raise these bugs on his homestead and would sell them for a pretty gak, Alteans would go crazy for a chance to have a shot at love!" He sighed, mind travelling down memory lane. "It hurts like a dickens when it bites you, though."

"Yes..." Allura cleared her throat and shook her head. "Gugma are known for bringing together those who are meant to be. It's very rare for one to bite two." She gestures over to the couch, where the pink glow was almost blinding. "Usually, when one obtains a Gugma Bug, there's only a slight chance that it will bite. If it does bite, it means that it has found the one you are meant to be with. The venom in their bite will make you go into a trance-like state to, basically, possess you into finding your One. It's amazing, seeing not only one person being bit, but two at the same time! I can't wait to see what will happen."

"Hm yes, it will be quite difficult to separate the two for the time being, though." Coran mused, glancing at Number 3 and 4. "We must give them their own sleeping quarters until it is time for the bite to wear off."

"Oh, yes of course. How could I forget?"

Both Allura and Coran totally ignored the rest of the paladins after they explained the bug to them, their minds set on getting preparations ready for the following days, all the while they were stuck in a loop of the same words in their heads.

"Did...they just say," Hunk muttered.

"...that Lance and Keith," Shiro continued.

"...are..." Pidge said. 

"SOULMATES?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof im so bad at updating lmao


	4. take this over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need someone to take this over for me. i've lost all inspiration to write and to finish this story and i feel terrible leaving yall with practically nothing. if you are interested and have thought of a plot line for this, please let me know and i'll give you full rights to this. thanks!

rip rip rip in piecesssssssss


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm @Butter_me__this and I am not the co-creator of this story!  
> Hope you all enjoy :,)

The paladin sat in awkward silence as Allura and Coran walked out of the room with blueprints of the whole castle searching for the perfect room to give the newly infected lovers. The whole situation seemed to register in Pidge first as the only other sound in the room where Lance's giggles and Keith extremely loud breathing. Slowly risking a glass at them Pidge fell to the floor laughing loudly.

 

"Holy shit! They're soulmates! I'm going shit myself! No! Lance is going to shit himself when he finds out!!"

 

That drew the attention of Lance and Keith to her. "Why would I shit myself? I think I would be extremely happy to find out I am soulmates with such a beautiful, strong, and perfect person like Keith." Keith blushed at the praise but frowned at Pidge's cursing, "Pidge, language."

 

"Oh my god they sound like an old married couple," Pidge gasped standing up and practically shaking Hunk into another realm, "does this make me their love child?! I'm not ready to get adopted."

 

Hunk laughed at that line before checking up on Shiro who had not looked away from the blank wall in front of him. "Shiro? Are you okay buddy?" Without saying a word Shiro stood up and walked over to the door walking out in what looked like silent defeat. Hunk and Pidge shared a look before breaking out in laughter. Lance and Keith looked at the two fondly before leaning in closer to one another and embraced each other. "You know?" Keith hummed and looked up at Lance, "I wouldn't mind, someday after the war, raising a family with you."

  
Their hands were intertwined, Keith's looking up to Lance, their sides pressed into each other as Kieth's right hand rested lightly across Lance's chest, his arm wrapped around Keith's waist.

 

Shiro came back in a few minutes later with Coran and the princess following shortly behind. Shiro took one look at the teens before slowly falling to his knees and then proceeding to lay face down on the floor. "On one hand I want to take pictures, but on the other hand, I don't want Keith to kill me," Shiro lifted each arm as he spoke into the floor as if weighing the possibilities, "and on one foot I never want to see my baby brother make out and practically grind on a close friend but on the other foot I'm so exhausted I think I'm just going to knock out right here."

 

And he did. As soon as his feet landed back on the ground he situated his hands in between the wall and his cheek, and he would have stayed asleep if Allura didn't nudge him with her foot. "Come on Shiro, don't be dramatic. Lance, Keith please follow me to your new hall." This got the attention of Hunk.

 

"A whole hall? just for them?"

"Is it that bad?"

"I want a hall to myself."

 

Lance and Keith were lead out of the room by Coran as Allura stayed back to explain to the paladins the whole backstory and effects of the bite. Coran leads the couple down as he did a bit of background storytelling for himself. 

 

"I remember when King Alfor and I went in on a mission together, back when we were young lads seeking out adventure and danger. What a joy it was! I remember it like it was yesterday. King Alfor was actually the one who got bitten he didn't do his research unlike me! The ever knowing! Until he got bit and we had to stay an extra week or so because he couldn't keep his hands off my-"

 

Lance muted Coran out as he focused on the warm body pressed to his side. Keith that's all he could think about. The way the other smelled, sounded, felt, heck down right to the taste of his mouth, everything about Keith was perfect. Looking down at his armful of Lance he swore his face would split with how big his smile was.

 

Keith had his eyes closed and was swaying as they walked. Keith trusted him enough to allow Lance to guide him through the castle and that made Lance's heart expand. 

 

"But as we all know Alford and the queen where expecting Allura so that little adventure ended there. As well as this adventure it seems!" Keith opened his eyes when they stopped moving and looked up to Lance. Giving him a peck Keith quickly retrieved back to the crook of Lance's neck, "This is your room; the library is across the hall, bathrooms connected to your room, and a game room over to your right. Also, in case Keith wants to train or Lance wants to swim there will be an activity room at the far end of the hall! Buzz this intercome right by the door if you need anything!"

 

As soon as Coran left Lance swooped Keith up into his arms and carried him bridal style into the room. Keith let out a squeal and a giggle but apart from that didn't resist as he wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and brought him into a kiss. Lance softly laid Keith on the big bed and climbed on top of him. Breaking the kiss Lance stared down at Keith with the softest gaze and just basked in his beauty. Keith had a halo of hair framing his face, pink blush and plump lips slick with saliva, he was an angel.

"You're beautiful." Lance gasped out.

 

keith smiled fondly with lidded eyes up at him and placed a pale hand onto the honey golden caramel skin. Keith was short of breath and he was sure his chest had never felt tighter but at that moment all he wanted was for Lance to keep stealing his breath. "God, I love you so much, Lance." Brining Lance back down he punctuated each word with a kiss until he rolled them over and straddled Lance's hips. "I love you so much it hurts. God Lance make it stop hurting." Lance gripped Keith's hips with one hand and brought him down for a kiss with the other. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! you though! No smut my children   
> Not yet ;)
> 
> Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> yeet


End file.
